


Memory

by dutchydoescoke



Series: Like A Stone expanded universe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott’s very first memory of Stiles is preschool, Scott’s first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "memory", over at Tumblr.

Scott’s very first memory of Stiles is preschool, Scott’s first day.

His mom drops him off, and he clings to the leg of her jeans, hand fisted in the fabric so tight that his knuckles are white. A little boy, wearing a Batman t-shirt, ducks behind them, presumably to hide from the significantly bigger kid chasing him, and squeaks out a “thank you” when Scott’s mom chases the kid off.

"It’s okay," Scott says, smiling and letting go of his mom’s jeans to hold a hand out to shake.

The kid gives his hand a funny look and asks, “what are you doing?”

"You’re supposed to shake it when you meet somebody," Scott explains, dropping his hand, since the kid doesn’t seem to want to shake it.

"Why?" Scott frowns.

"I don’t know. But my mommy always does it."

"Can I hug you instead? I like hugs," the kid says, holding out his arms. Scott grins and nods, letting the kid pull him into a hug. "I’m Stiles."

"I’m Scott. You have a Batman shirt."

(His favorite memory, though, is from towards the end of the day, when Stiles declares they’re perfect for each other, even if Scott likes Robin better, and gets Lydia to marry them. When Stiles’ dad comes to pick him up, he wails for ten minutes when he’s told he and Scott can’t get married, and makes Scott promise to marry him when they’re old enough.)


End file.
